The Season
by Yukari Rin
Summary: AU 1700s. Prequel to the MA oneshot "After the Ball" on my writing journal.


**Title:** "The Season"

**Fandom:** _Fate/stay night_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Don't make me list them all, I beg you.

**Rating:** I'm sticking an T rating on this for the whole piece, though the prologue skips through with a K or K .

**Word Count:** 1,007/

**Notes:** AU set nowhere in particular in the 1700s. I've only seen the anime but am aware of certain points only explained in the game. With that in mind, some things might not be how they are in any of the official canons. My deepest apologies if anyone is horribly OOC, a status I shall do my best to correct in upcoming chapters. If you're confused after reading this, don't worry, I swear the first chapter will actually have more substance. I made a promise to get this up by a certain date and life worked against me so I apologizes for the lack of substance. A prequel to "After the Ball".

**Disclaimer:** _Fate/stay night_ and related properties belong to TYPE-MOON and related parties.

"The Season"

The gravel underfoot crunched as Rin's daintily covered feet led her down the garden path. She was furious, flushed with an angry heat she had stormed out of her home in nothing but her gown into the cold late Autumn evening. After reaching the center of the garden she stomped her feet on th ground and let out a strangling cry. How dare he!

A flock of blackbirds flew off at the disturbance of their peace, cawking as they flew away. Rin snorted. Superstition held that blackbirds meant deceased relatives were watching those they settled near. The young woman glared at the flock's fleeing forms. "That's right, run away. A fine mess your traditions have created," she muttered, sighing deeply and closing her eyes.

She continued to fume silently until a set of steps sounded some distance away. Soon enough she was able to make out the figure of a male. He was carrying a lantern and had something draped over his other arm. The man sped up at the sight of her and unceremoniously held out the cloak to her. "Put it on before you get sick."

"What are you doing here?" the steel edge of anger not yet faded from her mood.

"Five minutes ago one of your servants arrived at my door inquiring if you had suddenly called upon us. Since you hadn't I questioned him and decided to help look for you. Going out in the dead of the season with nothing for protection," he sighed and placed the lantern on the ground to fix the clasps on her cloak since her fingers were too numb to do it. "It'll serve you right if you do fall ill."

"And if I should die at least my sister will once again have an inheritance."

Another sigh. "You may have the same blood as her, but old Lord Matou adopted her, and so she is no longer your sister."

"And if Shiro had been sold off to the highest bidder when he was born, would you still consider him your brother, Lord Emiya?"

The man in question stiffened, face shadowed in the low light. "That is one of the differences between men and ladies, Rin. It's one of the reasons society is as stable as it is. Heaven help us if men were as sensitive as women."

A cold wave of shame passed over her. "Yes, well if you call breaking promises stability, then I'm not sure I would like to see what instability is."

Archer picked up the lamp and gave the younger woman a hard stare. "No pomises were broken, Rin."

"What do you know?" she cried out, turning away from him.

"I know all about the agreement, and have ever since it was decided upon. Not only was my father a witness to the signing of the contract my own fate is described in it. Had you forgotten that?"

She stopped and felt as if she had been physically forced back into the place she had lived in for most of her life. "I meant no offense, my lord."

"I know better than to think you did, now come along. Lord Matou left soon after you stormed out." He offered her arm to her and the two walked back to the manor in silence.

A servant greeted them with obvious relief and went on his way to call of the search, leaving them alone in the large foyer. "You won't sneak out during the night to the Matou's residence and do anything wicked will you?" he asked her, his voice softer with a touch of humor.

She huffed and straightened her skirt. "I'm not that foolish. It'd be obvious who did the young master in, for all he deserves it."

"Rin-"

She met his gaze and let go of the remaining fury that held her body tense. "A good night's sleep on the news and I'll be better in the morning. I suppose I should be grateful for his timing. The Season will be starting soon, after all. Better to decide now and give her a proper debut rather than to cause a scandal."

Archer leaned down and placed one of his large hands on her head, stroking her hair with an affection that couldn't be placed in one particular category. "That's the way to look at it. I'm sure your help will be appreciated most sincerely by Miss Matou and her family."

"Lord Emiya, I must apologize for my ward's behavior. I'm sorry to have troubled you on such a night," Rin's foster father joined them. Archer removed his hand and clasped the older man's in his.

"Please think nothing of it, Viscount. It would be most troubling if anything were to happen to Lady Tohsaka."

Rin blushed faintly as her father chuckled. "But to draw you away from such an important dinner as the one you were having..."

That caught Rin's attention and she looked to Archer.

He nodded. "Miss Pendragon's governess takes her new position as chaperone quite seriously, and you're familiar with with my brother's personality. I wouldn't be surprised to find that they're still at the dining table when I return."

The two men laughed. "So long as it doesn't prove to be a family trait. Your father took his time courting your mother."

Rin's heart skipped a beat and she lowered her face demurely, hiding the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Oh yes, she knew very well what had been written on that contract.

Archer's bow to her father and herself brought her out of her thoughts and she bid him good night, and promised to call on the brothers the next day. She turned to head up to her rooms.

"Rin?"

She turned to look into her foster father's dark, unreadable eyes. "Yes?"

"How long were you two in the garden together before you returned?"

"No more than a few moments. The Lieutenant Colonel waited for my mood to pass."

Her guardian nodded to himself and patted her hand. "Just like his father."


End file.
